


Believe

by SilentWolf76



Series: Cursed Dane Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magic, Nightmares, Werewolves, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: One-shot for Cursed Dane. When Vladimir returned home, he thought that the hardest thing would be to stop Nikola from killing him after discovering his injury and everything that had happened that night. He didn't realise that the hardest thing would actually be getting Nikola to believe him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one-shot for my story, Cursed Dane. I would highly suggest reading that before you read this, as it would be very helpful (I wouldn’t want you to get confused).
> 
> Anyway, just so you know, Vladimir is Romania’s human name, and Nikola is Bulgaria’s human name. They’re actually nations, though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_Pain._ Vladimir tried his best to ignore it, but each time he nation-hopped, it only got worse. Having to have his injured left arm broken down into atoms, and then rebuilt again in mere seconds only made the injury worse. _I guess nation-hopping with an injury isn’t a good idea,_ he thought, before grimacing as a fresh wave of pain shot up his left arm.

The Romanian sighed, and counted quickly how many times he’d nation-hopped. A faint smile tugged on his lips as he realised that he only had one more to go, and then Nikola could take care of him while he told the Bulgarian of the incredible events that had happened that night.

He waited a little longer than a minute, before concentrating, and vanishing with a flash of light blue light.

Vladimir sagged with relief as he scanned his surroundings, and found he was outside of his house. He wasted no time in walking up to the door, and clutched the door handle in his right hand, before pushing down and stepping forward – however, he was surprisingly met with a face full of door.

After cursing at the pain that flared in his forehead, Vladimir glared at his front door. It was locked, so he started rapidly banging on the door with a fist.

“Nikola! Nikola, open up!” He yelled.

It was silent in the house, before slow footsteps caught the Romanian’s attention. The door finally opened, and Vladimir was met with the sight of Nikola - only half-dressed, though.

“…Vladimir?” The Bulgarian frowned, shaking his head as his wet bangs entered his eyes. _He must have just been for a shower,_ Vladimir thought to himself.

“Yeah. Can I come in?”

Nikola shrugged, and stepped back. “It’s your house; you don’t have to ask.”

Grinning, Vladimir walked past his friend, but froze at a sharp intake of breath. Then he remembered his arm.

“Dear God Vlad; what the hell did you _do_?!” The Bulgarian exclaimed, eyes wide.

“I’ll tell you after you get fully dressed.” Vladimir half-fell, half-sat on his three-seater couch, sitting on the right-hand side. He gingerly placed his left hand on his lip, and watched as Nikola sped into the spare bedroom that he’d claimed.

He didn’t have to wait long for the Bulgarian to put a shirt on, and inwardly sighed as he realised he would have to explain about the whole werewolf thing. The _whole, entire_ werewolf thing, which he would no doubt be interrupted countless times by Nikola.

His friend walked over and sat down in the middle of the left-hand side and the middle of the couch, and gazed expectantly at Vladimir.

“Okay, so to put it simply, my arm got destroyed by a werewolf.”

Nikola looked at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“I’m being serious. Last night, it grabbed me from behind, snapped my arm, and pushed me to the ground. Then it stamped on my arm, and began twisting its foot from side to side – like when you try to get rid of something on the bottom of your shoe, you know? And-”

Nikola held up a hand to cut him off. “Look, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.”

Vladimir frowned. “But I _am_ telling you!”

“No, you’re telling me a complete _lie_. I mean, _werewolves_? _Seriously?_ You make up stuff about vampires, as well, but you going on to werewolves now? What next, a banshee?”

“Dammit, listen!” The Romanian snapped. “I _am_ telling the truth, thank you very much, and vampires _do_ exist. They’re just…rare.”

“Yeah – rare in your little fantasy world.”

“God, what’s gotten into you?”

“Hmm, let me see.” Nikola started listing things off his fingers. “First, you invite me over. Then you leave without telling me where the _hell_ you’re going. You never come back at all until about 11 o’clock the next morning. And when you come back, you’ve got a very badly broken arm. Lastly, you spout all this nonsense about _werewolves_ and expect me to believe it!”

Vladimir was quiet for a moment, before he clenched his uninjured fist. “Alright, you wanna know? I’ll tell you-”

“I don’t care anymore. You’ll just lie again. I’ll fix that arm of yours, and then I’m going for a walk.” The Bulgarian stated, before getting up and heading out the room, leaving Vladimir behind. _Why doesn’t he believe me? It’s the truth. Then again, I guess he doesn’t really believe in magical stuff._

Nikola returned with a first aid kit in his hand, before sitting on the middle seat, and indicating his friend to put his left arm on the Bulgarian’s lap.

The Romanian slowly – and painfully – did do, and Nikola peeled back the sleeve, earning a hiss of pain from Vladimir. Nikola clucked his tongue disapprovingly at the number of purple bruises and the bones sticking out in awkward places. Then something caught his eye, and he frowned and picked it up.

“What’s the matter?” Vladimir asked as Nikola inspected the thing in his hand.

“What’s this?” The Bulgarian held out his hand for Vladimir to see, and he leant a bit closer when the Romanian’s eyes widened and he froze. “Hey, Vlad? What _is_ it?”

Vladimir swallowed, and replied quietly, “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Taking a deep breath, he answered bluntly, “A small clump of werewolf fur.”

“Oh for the love of – dammit, _werewolves don’t exist!_ How do you _not_ understand that?!” Nikola exploded, dropping the fur on the floor.

Vladimir’s gaze dropped to the floor. “Told you, Nik. I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Because it’s a lie!”

“But you’ve got solid evidence right there!”

“It probably came off a bear or something.”

Shaking with rage, Vladimir didn’t notice that Nikola had grabbed his arm, and was preparing to push the bones into the correct position. As the Bulgarian slammed the bones into the right places, he cried out in pain and tried to wrench his arm from his friend’s grip, but the latter wasn’t letting go.

“Stay still; it’ll make it easier.” Nikola ordered, and continued realigning the bones. When he’d finished, he released Vladimir’s arm, who instinctively cradled it to his chest.

Nikola reached for some bandages, and sighed at the Romanian. “Look, I’m not going to put it into a sling. Knowing you, while you’re asleep, you’ll roll over and make it worse. I’m still going to wrap it up in some bandages, however. Tightly, might I add. Just…hold your breath.”

Working at a rapid pace, the Bulgarian began wrapping Vladimir’s arm in bandages, and was true to his word – he wrapped it _very_ tightly. The Romanian grit his teeth, but it did little to nullify the pain. Luckily, it didn’t take Nikola long to wrap it up, and cautiously let go of the newly wrapped arm.

“Thanks, Nik.” Vladimir nodded, before standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve been up all night – I need some sleep.”

Nikola narrowed his eyes, but nodded. “Alright then. I’ve changed my mind – I’ll be in the kitchen.”

The Romanian hummed and left the room, heading for his bedroom. His friend watched him leave, concern flashing across his face. _I’ve never seen him so adamant about one of his lies before,_ he thought, _does he hallucinate so bad that he convinces himself it’s real? Or maybe he was telling the truth the whole time…no._ Nikola shook his head to clear the thought. _There’s no way werewolves exist. Just a silly little lie. That’s all. Right?_

Sighing, the Bulgarian got up and took the first aid kit back to the bathroom, before entering the kitchen.

Vladimir stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, too tired to even properly shut the door. Staying awake for an entire night, not to mention using magic and fighting monsters, takes its toll on people.

As soon as he closed his eyes, the Romanian was dragged into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

_Looking round, Vladimir was confused. Where was he? Definitely not his house, that was for sure. But it was the dead of night! What was he doing in an unknown area in the middle of night?_

_Frowning, he turned and gasped as realisation dawned on him. He was at the site where the final battle had taken place against Fenris. Although it wasn’t the same._

_The Nordic House lay in ramshackle ruins, as if a bomb had blown it to pieces. But it wasn’t just in ruins. It was also burning in a giant fire that enveloped it. But where were the inhabitants of the house?_

_Vladimir tried to call out for them, to find out where they were, as dread and unease gnawed at his stomach. However, he found that he hadn’t got a voice to shout with, so all he could do was open and close his mouth like a gaping fish._

Dammit; why isn’t my voice working?! _He thought frantically. A sudden thud behind him made him jump, and he whirled round, only to stare in horror._

_There, in front of him, stood none other than Fenris, in all its glory. And next to its feet were the five Nordic nations._

**_“Greetings, Vladimir – that_ is _your name, right?”_** _It grinned toothily._

_Vladimir opened his mouth and tried to retort, but he still had no voice._

**_“Let me ask you a question.”_ ** _Fenris began. **“If you had the chance, would you want to become a werewolf? This is a very important question, you see, so it’s vital that you answer. And if you don’t reply, then I’ll kill these**_ **friends _of yours, one by one.”_**

_The Romanian gasped, and tried to shout, but no sound came out._

**_“Not going to answer? Well, that is a shame.”_ ** _It reached down for one of them, and dragged Emil out of the pile by his throat. It paused, as if waiting for a cry of protest from Vladimir, but after receiving none, it proceeded to crush the Icelander’s entire neck in its paw with incredible strength._

_Outraged, Vladimir tried to run forward, but found that his legs wouldn’t budge. Glancing down, he was shocked to see Emil wrapped around his legs, holding them in place._

_Snapping his head up, the Romanian noticed that Emil was no longer in Fenris’ paw._ Why can’t I speak?! _He thought to himself._

 **_“Well? Are you going to sit back and quietly watch your friends die? That’s rather mean, you know.”_ ** _Fenris then grabbed Tino’s head in both paws, and dangled his body in the air._

Don’t! Stop! _Vladimir shouted in his head as he tried to force his voice to repeat the words, but to no avail. The werewolf crushed the Finn’s head between its paws with strength that it didn’t have before._

_The Romanian felt like he was about to cry as Tino’s body suddenly appeared above Emil, wrapping itself around Vladimir’s thighs, as Emil held his feet and lower legs in place. The thing that creeped him out the most was that Tino didn’t have a head – just a bloody mess where his head should be._

_Next was Berwald. Fenris held him by the front of his shirt, and glanced at Vladimir. **“I’m waiting for an answer, you know~”** When it got no response, it growled, and slammed its other paw into the Swede’s chest, while the first paw held him still. It removed its paw, holding Berwald’s heart in its grip, before crushing it, a sadistic grin etched onto its furry face._

_Vladimir shivered as Berwald slithered behind him and grabbed his left shoulder and arm. It was then that he noticed that his left arm didn’t seem to be broken at all. But he had no time to wonder about that as Fenris lifted Mathias from the ground, leaving only Lukas._

**_“It’s not even that hard a question. I mean, a simple yes or no would suffice.”_ ** _Vladimir clenched his fists, eyes narrowed at the werewolf._

_It noticed this, and shrugged. **“Oh well. Your choice.”** With that, it sank its teeth into the Dane’s neck, before tearing the flesh away, spraying blood everywhere. _

_Vladimir clamped his righ hand to his mouth as he tried to scream, but once again, there was no sound. Mathias’ body appeared by his right side, and clamped his hand back down to his side, before holding him in place, completely symmetrical to Berwald._

_It waited a moment before picking Lukas up by the back of his collar. Fenris raised an eyebrow at Vladimir, before shrugging, grinning, and sending two of its claws straight through the Norwegian's eyes, piercing his brain._

_Lukas appeared out of nowhere behind him, wrapping his arms around Vladimir's back._

_The Romanian started shaking uncontrollably, and a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. He opened his mouth, and mouthed the words ‘stop it’ to Fenris, whose smile only broadened._

**_“That’s not ‘yes’ or ‘no’, now is it?”_ ** _Fenris clicked its fingers, and Arthur appeared. But he wasn’t alone. Lying next to the Brit was none other than Nikola._

_Vladimir felt his blood turn ice cold at the sight of the pair. Arthur was seemingly unconscious, but Nikola…he was wide awake, and staring straight at the Romanian with unidentifiable emotions in his eyes._

N-no, _he thought with horror,_ no, it can’t do that. It can’t kill any more of them!

 **_“Hmm…I think I’ll start with this one.”_ ** _Fenris reached down and grabbed Arthur by the front of his shirt. Then it cleared its throat. **“Your answer, please, to my simple yes or no question.”**_

 _Vladimir wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to_ kill _Fenris. But he couldn’t. And everyone was going to die because of him…_

_The Romanian began to hyperventilate, but no-one was going to help him. Arthur was unconscious, Nikola only stared, Fenris seemed to enjoy it all, and the five Nordic nations who were holding him in place were dead, so they couldn’t help him._

_Fenris sighed. **“Well, their blood is on**_ **your _hands.”_** _It proceeded to swing its fist at Arthur’s head with so much power that his head came clean off._

_Immediately, Vladimir felt arms behind him, clutching his waist and enveloping him in a ‘hug’ that only made it harder for him to get his breathing under control._

**_“Last one~”_ ** _Fenris chuckled darkly and lifted Nikola off his feet as if he weighed nothing, and held its claws next to the Bulgarian’s throat._

_Vladimir panted and wheezed as he realised that his closest friend was going to die right before his eyes, and his body felt weak as he still could not find his voice, and Fenris shrugged and prepare to slice the skin that would kill Nikola and-_

_The Romanian’s vision darkened at the edges as he was about to pass out. **“I was just curious, you know. My curiosity, and your stubbornness, killed your friends. Just so you know.”**_

_It seemed that time slowed down as Vladimir watched his Bulgarian friend have his throat cut by Fenris, before Nikola appeared in front of him, blood pouring from his wound, and said in a choked voice, “YoU kIlLeD mE vLaDiMiR. NoW yOu DiE!”_

_Then it wasn’t Nikola in front of him; it was Fenris, and it opened its jaws and lunged forward, eyes glinting as they both knew that it had won, and then-_

* * *

 

-And then Vladimir’s eyes snapped open, and he promptly screamed, finally finding his voice.

* * *

 

Nikola headed upstairs after spending a couple minutes in the kitchen, deciding to check on Vladimir. However, when he reached his room, he found the door slightly ajar, and loud whimpering from inside. Concerned, the Bulgarian opened the door and walked over to Vladimir’s bed, where he was tossing and turning, sometimes knocking his bad arm. He was whipping his head from side to side, muttering ‘no’ and ‘stop’ over and over, before suddenly screaming.

Recoiling slightly in shock, Nikola watched as his friend started crying, his movements getting wilder and more frantic. Trying to keep calm, he reached a hand out and placed it on Vladimir’s shoulder – and his eyes widened as the bedroom disappeared and was instead replaced by a grassy floor, and a burning, destroyed house. He noticed Vladimir, who was being held in place by the Nordic nations – Nikola did a double take as he noticed that Tino was missing a head.

Attempting to not stare at the gruesome sights of the five’s bleeding wounds, Nikola locked eyes with Vladimir, which only seemed to make him worse. Then the Bulgarian noticed a giant werewolf next to him, and he seemed to be on the ground, and then Arthur was picked up. Was he there before?

Before he knew it, Arthur was dead, and Nikola was having his throat cut by the werewolf. Vladimir was hyperventilating, and he couldn’t help-

-and suddenly he was back in the bedroom, hand still on the Romanian’s shoulder. Shaking slightly from what he’d just seen, he glanced at Vladimir, who was gasping as if short of breath.

Nikola crawled onto the bed and sat on Vladimir’s stomach, legs either side of the Romanian, effectively pinning him down, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them.

“Wake up, Vlad. It’s just a dream. Vlad! Wake up!” Suddenly, Vladimir’s eyes snapped open, and he screamed, once again making Nikola recoil in surprise.

Panting, his friend tried to sit up, but found himself unable to. Frowning, Vladimir finally caught sight of Nikola, and he stopped breathing, completely frozen, before tears began rushing down his face and he reached forward to wrap his right arm – mindful of his left one – around Nikola and hug him tightly as he cried into the crook of the Bulgarian’s neck.

“Shh, it’s alright now. I’m here. You’re alright. I’ve got you.” Nikola murmured soothing words to Vladimir – and it seemed to work. After a couple of minutes, the Romanian sniffed and broke the hug, rubbing his eyes.

“What _was_ that? It was a beast of a nightmare, _that’s_ for sure.” The Bulgarian wondered aloud.

Vladimir’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You make it sound as if you were there.”

“Well, I kinda was.” Nikola admitted. “I touched your shoulder, and suddenly I saw this burning house and you were surrounded by the Nordics, but there was something off and-”

“Oh god.” The other man began shaking. “Did…did you see _it_?”

“’It’? Oh, do you mean that werewolf thing? Yeah, I saw it. What goes _on_ in your head to make you dream something like _that_?”

Vladimir reached forward, placing three fingers (no pinkie or thumb) on Nikola’s forehead, and muttered, “ _Memorie implant.”_ A bright light shone from his fingers, and Nikola’s head filled with a large memory of what happened the night of the full moon – although only through Vladimir’s eyes. There was one or two gaps in it, as well.

The Romanian watched in silence until the memory ended, and he removed his fingers from the Bulgarian’s forehead. Nikola blinked a few times, before he shook his head and rubbed his head.

“What _was_ that?” He mumbled to himself, before staring at Vladimir. “Was that a…memory or something?”

“It was what happened last night. You saw the werewolves, didn’t you?” Vladimir bit his lip, unsure of how Nikola would react to him bringing up werewolves again.

“Y-yeah, I saw them. You mean to say that there were _actually_ werewolves? And you were telling the truth the entire time?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“So…your arm was injured by one of the werewolves?”

“Yeah.”

Nikola was quiet for a moment, before locking eyes with Vladimir, eyes twinkling with interest. “Tell me everything.”

“But I just showed you.”

“I know, but I want to hear it from you. No doubt you’ll twist it slightly to make yourself out to be a hero or something, so I’d love to be able to correct you.”

Vladimir laughed. “Fine. But not now. I’m tired.”

“Alright then.” Nikola got up, and with one last glance at his friend, left the room.

When Vladimir next woke up, it was evening, and the pair sat down, and Vladimir told the story. As predicted, he twisted the truth from time to time, to which Nikola corrected him.

Once he’d finished, a short silence followed, before Nikola broke it. “Hey, Vladimir?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I promise you something?”

The Romanian frowned, and leant closer. “Sure. What is it?”

Nikola smiled. “I promise to always believe you, no matter how strange the tale you tell. Unless you’re completely lying.”

Vladimir nodded. “Okay then. I like that promise. And let me promise you something.”

“Like what?”

“I promise to try not to get hurt fighting magical creatures unless I have absolutely no choice.”

Nikola chuckled. “Alright.” Then he stood. “I’ll go get started on dinner. My treat, tonight.”

Vladimir grinned, and the evening went on without anything unexpected occurring. And even though Vladimir and Nikola will never forget the events of the night of the full moon, they’ll always remember to do one thing with each other:

To believe.


End file.
